Athletic Recis
Athletic Recis is a large Ekaintian professional football club located in the capital city of Ekaint, Recis. It was founded on September 28, 1926, as Athletic Club Recis. Its home stadium is the Estadio Athletic, which has a population of 30,000, making it the second largest stadium in Ekaint. Athletic Recis has won the Liga de Ekaint 23 times, which is the second most amount of titles to Real Recis, which has won the title 25 times. History Foundation Athletic Recis was founded as Athletic Club Recis on September 28, 1926. It was founded by a group of supporters of Athletic Club Bilbao who currently resided in the Basque Country area of Spain. They were planning a move to Recis, Ekaint, and therefore decided to establish a football club (the second football club in Recis) that was planned as a small club, that would not play an important role in future Ekaintian football. The team bought a small stadium in Recis, with a capacity of approximately 1,000. Early history Only a few seasons after the foundation of Athletic Club Recis, the club was purchased by an Ekaintian investor, named tbd. The investor was very rich, and bought many great players for the club. He also paid for the construction of Estadio Athletic, a new stadium, which has since been expanded to a seating capacity of 30,000. The club achieved important successes after this, and in a friendly match managed to beat Athletic Club Bilbao in a 2-1 victory. In 1930, the Liga de Ekaint was founded, and Athletic Club Recis won the first season (1930-1931). The club also won the league the season after (1931-1932), beating Real Recis by four points. 1930-1939 Athletic Club Recis won the first season (1930-1931) of the newly founded Ekaintian football league, the Liga de Ekaint. The club won their second league title the following season (1931-1932), by beating Real Recis by four points. After two consecutive titles, it took until the 1938-1939 season to win their third, again beating second-placed club, Real Recis by four points. The 1938-1939 ended a moderately successful decade for the club, winning a third of league titles (more league titles than any other club). 1940-1949 In 1940, the club changed their name to Athletic Recis, from former name Athletic Club Recis. The club won their first title in the 1940's in the 1943-1944 season, which they easily won with new investment to their squad. They also won the 1944-1945 season, which was another easy season for Athletic Recis. They became the first Ekaintian football club to win three consecutive Liga de Ekaint titles by winning the 1945-1946 season. This was when the chairman pulled his large investment out from the club, and they won no further league titles that decade. 1950-2013 Despite several ups and downs, Athletic Recis won 17 titles more league titles from 1950 to 2013. There was a total of 10 managers during the era, with half resigning/retiring, and the other five being sacked. There has only been five sacked managers in the history of Athletic Recis, with all of them occuring during this era. Throughout the whole era, the club was either owned by the investor that bought the club in its early history, or a member of his family. 2013-14 season Squad Category:Football Category:Football club Category:Liga de Ekaint Category:Athletic Recis